Shanghaied
Shanghaied is the 14th story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Plot The Aunti Shu Gang has been smuggling hackers into the bay area to gain access to the Bellwether system and make a mint on the New York Stock Exchange. In exchange for the hackers, Blume has allowed the Aunti Shu Gang access to the Bellwether system for unknown reasons. Recently, the U.S. Coast Guard has been chasing a barge away from the submarine cables connecting the USA and China, prompting DedSec to investigate further. They hack into the barge and signal a fuel leak, forcing the Shu Boys to refuel at San Francisco. Marcus infiltrates the Shu barge and airlifts a server using Josh's new drone, but Blume soon announces the attack by the Aunti Shu Boys on the submarine cables and essentially advertises the Galilei Satellite Pipeline, allowing more information to be captured by the satellite backbone. Wrench, angered by the conspiracy, demands DedSec releases everything they have on Dusan and "let the public hang him like they did fucking Mussolini," but the rest of the group decides that it most likely wasn't the best course of action at the moment. Josh soon finishes analysis on the data from the captured server, and comes to the conclusion that the 2008 recession was an early Bellwether test. Chapters Spinal Tap *Objective: Meet DedSec at the Hackerspace *Brief: Looks like the man-in-the-middle play off Blume's satellite backbone is paying off in dividends. Time to visit the Hackerspace to see what else DedSec scored. Down by the Docks *Objective: Investigate the shipping container near Bay Bridge; Leave the area; Leave the area; (Escape your pursuers) *Brief: The Auntie Shu Boys are smuggling something in cargo containers and you need to find out what's inside them and the Shu are up to. Chinatown Shuffle *Objective: Meet Sitara's informant in Chinatown; Find documents in the safe *Brief: The Auntie Shu Boys are smuggling in people with serious skills, and the reason why needs equally serious answers. Nice View * Objective: Reach the lighthouse in Marin; Hack into the barge; Hack the Barge's admin terminal (Find login for terminal, Find admin's password) *Brief: Locating that Auntie Shu Barge is the easy part. The hard part is dragging it to San Francisco. They're on a Boat! *Objective: Meet DedSec member at pier in Marin; Get to the barge; Steal the main server tower (Use the terminal to locate the server, Reach the server, Use the elevator to reach top deck, Wait for extraction, Get back to the server) *Brief: You want to know what the Auntie Shu Boys know? Try sneaking aboard the barge when it's close enough and stealing their main server, just for the shits and giggles. Audio Files There are two audio files obtainable during this mission, although My Auntie Shu #1 can be obtained during any Crime Hunt set in the Import/Export compound. The locations for the files are: *A laptop inside an upstairs room in the Import/Export safehouse (The room with the stair access to the garage) *A laptop in a bedroom inside the Barge. My Auntie Shu #1 "So yeah... Auntie Shu, she's my real Auntie Shu. Until I was about 12, she was always this sweet old lady who would always come over with a tray of food, take care of us when we were sick, or pick us up from detention. She was like this Chinese version of the Tweety-Bird granny. Tiny, soft-spoken. Kind. You can imagine how fucked up I was when I saw her take some thug's face off with a meat cleaver." My Auntie Shu #2 "There are two Auntie Shus. If you're on the side of the law, or a child, you're going to meet the Auntie Shu who speaks soft, broken "Engrish" like the worst kind of Hollywood stereotype. She's going to apologize for interrupting. She's going to take up as little space as possible, arms to her sides, head bowed. The very definition of harmless. But when I turned 13 and was initiated into the Shu Boys, I got to meet the real Auntie. She stands straight as a board. She's efficient. Calculating. Any warmth in her face is gone--it might as well be a tombstone. She speaks flawless English, and in a voice that tells you "you fuck up, you disappear". I've seen her personally kill at least a dozen guys... some of them three times her size. She doesn't fight fair...she fights brutal. She makes an example. My real Auntie Shu... the scariest person I know. I love this woman." Bonus Rewards *Chinese Laptop Bag *Easy Beast Sweatshirt Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to of kidnapping people to serve sailors, called Shanghaiing. *During the "They're on a Boat!" operation, there is a reference to the song Shaft by Isaac Hayes. Wrench and Sitara state: **Sitara: The blueprints you found show a service elevator shaft. **Wrench: They say a shaft is a bad mother— **Sitara: Shut your mouth. **Wrench: I'm talking about elevator Shaft. *While infiltrating the ship, one of the gang members can be heard telling another gang member to stop buying Ubisoft stock. This is an Easter egg, directly referencing the creator of the Watch Dogs series. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2